


Call me daddy

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Jongin, Kid Sehun, Kindergarten Teacher Kim Junmyeon, Single Parent Zhang Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: [Painting #12]It’s amazing, like a flash of light, you fill me up the moment I see you  – EXO, Call me babyYixing falls over heels for his sons’ new teacher at a speed of light, and blushes hell a lot in front of the confident bunny-looking teacher - everytime.“Okay kids, say bye to your papa.”“They call me daddy.”“Okay, daddy-”And Yixing blushed. “Y-yes?”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53
Collections: 1001 Tales: Suho/Lay Fic Fest Round 3





	Call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all~
> 
> Urm, I just want to say thank you to dear prompter for this cute fluffy prompt, and I'm so sorry that I tweaked the prompt a lil bit (cry cry) - instead of a son, why not 2 cute bright kiddos? (twinnies is cute! cant help myself uhuk) I hope this is a bit close to anything that you imagined while prompting (blow flying kisses).
> 
> This is the first fic fest I signed up for, and I spent dayssss and weeks thinking what to write, how to write, and what else should I write. But I'm glad it turns out well (cry cry again). I want to thank my fellow bunnies for endless support, uhukkkkk, me love you both. And, thank you to mods too for conducting another nice round! (bunny hug).
> 
> Anyway readers, enjoy~

\---

If everyone in this world is being asked to choose only one genre to describe his life, well, Yixing definitely has difficulties in choosing. His life is a total mix of dramatic genres. Love? Melodrama? Revenge? Hate? Thriller? Mystery? Name it all. Zhang Yixing is a book writer, a single parent with two lovely sons – Zhongren and Shixun – a pair of twins – which his half Korean brother (and himself included) calls as Jongin and Sehun (for unknown reason). His 35 years of life have been such a long, wild rollercoaster ride. It sucks and somehow nice, that is it. Doesn’t make sense, does it? Nothing ever makes sense in Yixing’s life, anyway.

While having a peak success of writing a top-seller tooth-aching sweet lovely novel, his life took a drastic turn, where sex and alcohol were involved - a pair of twins was born and he was left alone tending to that. Starting that day, Zhang Yixing no longer lived recklessly, and started to establish a routine. After years, he learnt to love routine. Wake up, tend to his sons, keep the house tidy, grocery shopping, and other typical stuff that house-husband did. Living your daily life with a normal typical routine is not that bad. Variables can come, yes, anytime, of course slowly but Yixing absolutely prefers routine.

But today, a new variable comes.

For the first time after 4 years having his little ray of sunshine – the twinsies, he wakes up to tickling sensation on his feet, then his neck, and now it’s everywhere and  _ oh god, make it stop! _

Yixing groans. “Stop please, I’m ticklish.”

The tickles didn’t end. Oh, did he hear giggles? Seconds after, Yixing opens his eyes, fast, as reality starts to hit him hard. Today is Monday, isn’t it? Quickly he checks his phone.

Shit.

7.30 AM.

Twinnies. Kindergarten. Late. God. He is late to send twinnies to kindergarten. Staying up typing his newly-found ideas was a bad idea. The moment Yixing out of his bed, he sees his sons sitting on the bed. He sighs.

“Daddy morning,” Jongin beams.

“Bub, did you and your brother Hunnie wake me up?”

“Eung,” Jongin nods, while Sehun yawns, almost dozing off. It seems only Jongin, the older one did all the hard work while Sehun, became the biggest supporter, ever.

“Alright, give me one minute to find my clothes and put both of you in decent clothes. No one goes to school wearing onesies,” Yixing rushes to grab his coat and scooping both Jongin and Sehun in his arms.

Minutes after, Jongin is no longer in his bear onesie and Sehun, after being bribed with tons of chocolate (God bless his tooth fairy), finally lets go of his chick onesie that he insists Bohyun will love to see. Puppy love, interesting huh?

“Okay kiddo, are you guys ready?”

Jongin nods as he steps out of the house with Sehun trailing behind him. One step, two steps. Big brother always walks first, you know. Yixing smiles, resisting himself to take his phone out of his jacket and snap millions of pictures. Even though his life is kind of stagnant looking and boring, he is glad he has these two kids to somehow make him forget something bitter - even more bitter than your typical soju.

Being a single parent is not an easy feat. The pitiful look from other moms and carrier dads, the woo-ing look from other dads, and of course, the perspective. When Jongin and Sehun were first born, he was bombarded with tons of questions – Where is their other dad? Did he leave him? Why? Is he okay? To be honest, the stigma hurt him more than when that jerk named Kyungho left him. And ever since that, Yixing almost forgot how romantic love feels. Keyword - almost.

His train of thought stops the moment they arrive at the kindergarten, only late for 10 minutes, thanks to Yixing’s skillful driving.

“Come on bub, let’s go!” Yixing puts Sehun on his back and the little one quickly latches himself on Yixing’s neck, and Jongin in his hand, before running.

“Urm, Mr Zhang?”

Yixing pants before focusing his eyes on the source of voice.

Oh.

Ohh.

Ohhh.

Is this the thing where we often label as… falling in love at first sight?

Perhaps he didn’t forget how romantic love feels like, after all.

How can a man be so beautiful like this? Is he an angel? Or a bunny? Is the combination of angel and bunny sounds believable?

“Beautiful,” he suddenly blurts out.

“Excuse me?” the other man asks.

Yixing closes his mouth immediately, causing Sehun and Jongin to giggle.

“Are you the parent of both Zhang Zhongren and Zhang Shixun?” the man reads the list on his hand carefully.

“Yes, it’s me. Are you the new angel, no, are you the new teacher?” Yixing stutters.

Junmyeon holds his hand out, waiting for a handshake. “Oh, I’m so sorry for the late introduction Mr. Zhang. I’m Kim Junmyeon, the new teacher.”

“M-my name is Zhang Yixing,” Yixing blinks, before he manages to go for the handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Zhang. I need to take both Zhongren and Shixun for lessons, and it’s already late as you can see,” Junmyeon says. “So, can I?” He gestures to both kids.

Yixing nods thrice. “Oh, oh of course. I’m so sorry for sending this twinnies late today. And calling them Jongin and Sehun is fine. After all, they love their Korean name,” he says meekly. “Boys, listen well to your teacher. Okay?” Yixing puts Jongin down first, followed by reluctant Sehun who seems to refuse to follow this new cute bunny-looking teacher named Teacher Kim (but anyway Yixing managed to assure Sehun all was fine a.k.a bribing the little kid with more chocolates – Sehun’s tooth fairy perhaps will be having a fiesta later).

“Okay kids, say bye to your papa,” Junmyeon says as he holds Sehun’s right hand and Jongin’s left hand.

“They call me daddy,” Yixing corrects the teacher.

“Oh, daddy-”

And Yixing blushes. “Y-yes?”

“What?”

“O-oh. Nothing! Oh, anyway thank you Teacher Kim. Please take care of my babies!” Yixing says before he sprinted towards his car, embarrassed.

Routine changing is not good, Yixing concludes.

\--

Yixing sighs for the tenth time on that day. Even after he busied himself with grocery shopping and meeting with his book editor, that tragic embarrassing incident of early morning stuck in his head and kept repeating by itself like cassette in a broken cassette player. He buries his face in his palms, before leaning on the soft couch at the corner of Jongdae’s cafe, not minding the stares from others which already were seated. – Baekhyun across him, while Jongdae right beside him.

“Another tough day?” Jongdae asks, while pushing a glass of water towards Yixing

“It was another embarrassing morning!” Yixing cries.

“Sounds interesting to me,” Baekhyun slurps his tea.

“I made myself look like an idiot in front of the twinnies' new teacher!”

“Of course, it’s you. You will always look like an idiot, anytime.” And that statement earns Baekhyun powerful smacks from both Jongdae and Yixing.

“So?” Jongdae raises his brows.

Yixing hangs his head down. “I said yes when he said daddy.”

“Ohhhhhh, kinky, daddy,” Baekhyun cooes.

“Oh shut up Baek! I’m totally embarrassed by that tragic moment. I mean, he asked Nini and Hunnie to say bye to their papa, and I corrected him, saying both twinnies called me daddy. And he said daddy! And I replied yes to that!!”

Baekhyun goes full force laughing while Jongdae tries his best to not laugh.

“I’m an idiot, I know,” Yixing puts his head onto Jongdae’s shoulder.

Baekhyun asks. “Is he cute?”

Yixing blushes.

“Your face really says it all. I bet you already got a big crush on him, isn’t it?” Baekhyun shots.

Yixing bites his lower lips.

“See see, this man over here is already falling in love, after 4 years. Should we pray for this relationship then? Do you even know his name?”

Yixing slurps his drink fast. “Of course I know, he’s my sons’ teacher. Kim Junmyeon. Ah, even his name is beautiful. I like him, but my first impression was really bad. I look completely like a nutjob this morning.”

“Sounds familiar,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“What did you say, Baek?”

“Oh? Nothing nothing,” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that teacher will forget that soon. Sure. 1000% sure,” Jongdae pats Yixing’s hair.

“I really wish for that. Even after running all over places to find that small teddy bear that looks exactly like Soo and the purple lego block for my other bub and not to mention I need to fight scary mom and dad to buy freaking tissues, I still cannot forget that!” Yixing inhales. “And oh oh! I managed to get the combo package. Lucky me I don’t need to spend much on tissues..”

“Great for you, really,” Jongdae laughs. “I never thought that playful casanova book writer named Lay Zhang ended up fighting moms for tissues.”

“I know right? But you told us you need to go to see the editor? For your new novel?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yup, that one too. Urgh, I hate the editor. She is too picky! This one cannot, and edit this one scene because it is boring. Tell me again why I agree to write that piece?”

“Because you wanted to write that piece,” Baekhyun replies, sassily.

“Yeah, right. Because I was drunk that freaking night and dialled the editor’s number and said yes I want to write it and tada I am in this eternal shit. I hate myself,” Yixing groans.

“Worry not. You are not the only one. I hate you too. And don’t you dare to put the blame on me for the tragedy of writing a new piece, okay? You are the one who asked us for a quick drink. I, myself too, was in deep trouble because of that, you bitch!” Baekhyun huffs.

“And is getting pregnant again after not using protection, your so-called trouble?” Yixing shots.

“Y-yeah! I’m not ready to become a dad of 2 kids, you know! And to think Min and I will have less intimate moments together.”

“Eww, too much information. But Baek, Min is ready. He is ready to welcome your second’s child. Chill Baek. Soo wants a sibling too!” Jongdae chuckles. “So did you find it? The teddy bear that looked exactly as Soo?”

“Oh, that one, yes! I can no longer listen to Nini’s whines every hour, saying ‘Daddy, Nini misses Soo’. Why did he lose that teddy bear for god’s sake? And to think he named the teddy bear after Baek’s child. Unbelievable,'' Yixing massages his temples.

“Your bub loves my bub. In future they should get married. I second that plan,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Sorry, thank you. I don’t want my Nini to have a crazy father-in-law,” Yixing jokes.

“Meanie!” Baekhyun pouts.

Though Baekhyun continues his story telling about Minseok getting a bit busy nowadays and always not giving his enough quota of daily intimate moment on bed, followed by Jongdae making bold statement of Yixing’s half-brother, Chanyeol keeps giving him love bites every time he could, Yixing’s mind is working hard – thinking of the new teacher. Of his resemblance with a bunny. And how much he loves bunnies.

\--

After the first encounter with the bunny-looking teacher, Yixing anticipates the moment when he will send both twinnies to kindergarten, daily. Sometimes, he grooms himself a bit too much, to the point of being laughed at by Chanyeol (‘Hyung, you put too much gel on your hair!’), or being teased by Baekhyun (‘I thought you only send twinnies to school and not joining the fashion week!’), or being busted by twinnies (‘Daddy is excited to meet Teacher Kim!’). His routine nowadays includes – one - observing the teacher’s soft features, two - blushing profusely whenever the teacher says something to him, and let's just say Yixing is having a massive crush on the said Teacher Kim.

But today, to say Yixing regrets living his life is such an understatement. It is beyond that. What his friends said days ago hit him hard. No, not the weird part of Baekhyun mentioning he is sex-deprived. The part where both Jongdae and Baekhyun said he is an idiot. Well, Yixing did  _ the _ idiotic stuff again today. Yeah. Again. The whole morning was hectic as Jongin and Sehun were on a crying parade of not wanting to go to the kindergarten. Why? Nothing. The little brats just felt like it was the right time to cause trouble. So Yixing struggled a lot in putting Jongin and Sehun in the car, and Yixing is totally in mess now because of all that struggle.

Out of many days, today he looks the messiest, ever.

Among all things Yixing regretted doing in his life, not changing his pajamas, not combing his hair and wearing spectacles are some of them. He looks awful now. Really. With dark circle around his droopy eyes, unshaved beard, wearing a shirt with words ‘ALL I WANT IS TO SUCK A D’ (Chanyeol’s stupid birthday present last year), wearing a bend glass (courtesy of Zhang Shixun’s powerful kick – perhaps Sehun will become an athlete in future, perhaps taekwondo? Or judo? Does archery need powerful kicks?), and hair sticking out in all directions (this is surely because of Jongin’s painful grips – oh my my Zhang Zhongren has a powerful grip).

In short, he is a total mess. No time for good prepping stuff. Yup yup.

He forgot that today is his turn to share a career story to other kids and was supposed to stay a bit longer. It is a kind of good, nice programme designed by the kindergarten's administration. To expose students to different types of occupations at such an early age. Or in other ways, a very subtle way of ruining kids’ imagination and dream of choosing typical jobs (such as doctor, policeman, fireman, teacher) as their ambitions (well, they better have reality check-in early because the world is indeed getting tough today).

Yixing seconds that, actually.

But, he totally forgot about this sharing session.

Yixing felt like he wants to run to the end of the world where no one can find him because this is all bullshit. Embarrassing shit.

So now he tries to make himself smaller as he stood at the corner of the class while making himself a bit presentable before he felt someone pulled him out of the class.

It is bunny-looking Teacher Kim.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Zhang. I should remind you about this yesterday,” Junmyeon bows, repeatedly.

Yixing steps behind, “Oh, no no. It was all my fault. I mean, you are new, so it was my entire fault,” He bows back.

Junmyeon takes a look at him before saying, “Mr. Zhang, let me do this for a while.”

“What-“

Yixing turns as red as a tomato the moment Junmyeon brushed his hair with his fingers, softly. Each stroke, he feels his heart doing a somersault.

“There. It looks better now,” Junmyeon smiles. “Though there is nothing I can do for the glasses. And the shirt, urm, here, take my cardigan.” He hands a fluffy pink grandpa-looking cardigan to Yixing, and Yixing hesitantly takes it.

Yixing is sure, 100%, his heart would jump out of his body if it’s possible because this is getting too much! “It’s okay, I guess. T-thank you, Teacher Kim,” Yixing stutters as he wears the cardigan.

“No problem, you’re welcome, Mr. Zhang. So, shall we start now?”

Yixing nods and Junmyeon opens the door, gesturing Yixing to enter the class first.

And for the whole storytelling session, Yixing totally looks as red as anything red in this world because of Junmyeon. The way the teacher nodded at every sentence that Yixing uttered, the way the teacher leaned at every high pitch question Yixing let out, and the way the teacher clapped at every dad joke Yixing made.

All.

Yixing realises, he is totally in love with his sons’ teacher. Like an idiot he is.

\--

After a long meeting with the editor and publisher for his new novel ‘Ways to go through straight to someone’s heart’, Yixing goes back home and finds both his sons busy playing with Chanyeol. He bets that they are on the 30 th round of the playing train, or London’s bridge is falling down, or anything.

“Channie, once again, thank you for becoming my saviour. You are really my saviour,” Yixing says while putting cake in the fridge and other stuff on the kitchen counter.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Chanyeol comes into the kitchen, with Sehun on top of his head and Jongin in his arms. “It’s okay hyung. I’m having fun playing with them anyway.”

Yixing chuckles. “Nini, do you have fun playing with Uncle Chan?”

“Eung!” Jongin nods while yawning.

“Daddy, Hunnie wants to thleep now” Yixing’s another little bub, Sehun sleepily says.

Yixing slowly takes Sehun from Chanyeol. “Should we go to sleep now?”

Sehun nods, slowly as he sucks his thumb. Yixing walks to his sons’ room while humming softly. Chanyeol follows behind with Jongin in his arms. Slowly, he puts Sehun on his bed, making sure the chick plushie is put near to him. Jongin yawns not long after that. Upon seeing that, Yixing smiles before taking Jongin from Chanyeol and puts him on the other bed.

“Nini sleep now?”

Yixing nods. “Yes, Nini sleeps now. Sleep well my little bub.”

Seconds after, both Yixing and Chanyeol can see the twins slowly entering the lala land.

“Have you eaten yet?” Yixing asks.

“Not yet”

While waiting for Yixing to finish cooking the lunch, Chanyeol remains seated at the table. “You know hyung, just now when I was picking up the twins from kindergarten, Nini and Hunnie excitedly told me about their new teacher and you being a dumbo in love.”

Yixing feels his legs nearly gives up on him “The n-new teacher? Teacher Kim?”

“Oh, yes! So, what’s the incident hyung? They told me about it but I couldn’t understand a bit of it, not when they wanted to tell me all at once, together, like a choir.” Chanyeol laughs.

Yixing turns, with a lad in his hand. “It was such an embarrassing shit in the life of Zhang Yixing, indeed.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widens the moment Yixing said that. “Shoot.”

And so Yixing retells the whole story all over again (the day where Jongin and Sehun were on a crying parade and Yixing went to kindergarten looking like an idiot with the stupid shirt), but Chanyeol’s response is the best. Of all reactions he might get.

“The fuck hyung?! Are you for real? I’m embarrassed too! How can I face him after this? Knowing my brother humiliated himself that bad?! I was so confident this afternoon you know! Saying ‘Oh, a new teacher, I’m Park Chanyeol, uncle of Jongin and Sehun’. Nooooo, what is this bullshit hyung?!” Chanyeol says, full of drama before going into laughing fit.

Yixing slowly walks to Chanyeol, and the lad that he held just now eventually found his place. On Chanyeol’s head. “Language! And it’s your fault, dumbo! You gave me that shirt, for god’s sake!”

“So?” Chanyeol raises his brows while rubbing his head.

Yixing continues to stir the stew. “So what?”

“You like him that much eh?”

Yixing turns a bit too fast, facing his brother. “Is it too obvious?”

“Heck, even the dog at the end of the road could notice,” Chanyeol giggles.

Yixing stops stirring the content of the pot. He stares into the stew currently boiling. “I guess I’m having a big crush on him. Heck, I like him so much. No one acts like that around me. You know, the skeptical look I have been getting for years. But he showed none of it. And I thought I forgot how to fall in love, but it seems like I already do again.”

Chanyeol stops laughing and lets out a sigh, slowly stepping to stand beside his brother. “There is nothing wrong with falling in love again, hyung.”

“Is it possible? I don’t deserve him, really. There are boundaries between both of us, you know. Him being a single bachelor, me being a single dad. Add twinnies. It doesn't fit the picture.”

“Everything is possible, hyung. No one deserves nothing but happiness. We all deserve a bit of happy stuff in our life. Boundary? To hell with boundaries. Happiness is all that matters, so go for it. Just know that me, Nini and Hunnie are rooting for you,” Chanyeol hugs his brother as he assures Yixing.

And Yixing smiles, bitterly.

“So hyung, shall we drink some soju tonight? It’s Friday night after all, you know?”

\--

Yixing groans as he opens his eyes. Last night was crazy, and Yixing realises he’s too old to drink soju. Will never ever drink that much of soju. Never. Ever. Repeat. Again. His head pounds, and he decides to just lay flat in the middle of his living room on the fluffy carpet, not wanting to move even an inch from where he is now. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Chanyeol clutching the standing lamp real hard, albeit sleeping.

He chuckles.

Both of them really have bad drinking habits.

Wait. Talking about drinking habits, Yixing suddenly remembers that he had called someone last night. Someone. Or many people. He slowly grabs his phone, scrolling through the call log. Okay, he called Baekhyun. Perhaps saying countless stuff about his sex life. Then he called Jongdae. Okay, nothing comes to mind when it comes to Jongdae. And then, the last one. Kim Junmyeon. He gasps before the phone drops onto his face.

“Ouch!” He shrieks.

Chanyeol sits quickly, eyes closed but still holding the lamp. “Hyung, you awake?”

Seconds after, Yixing picks a pillow near him before screaming underneath it. “No!!!!!!!!!”

“Why why? Something happened? Wait, did we do something idiotic last night?! Did Jongdae send something? Oh my god, you told him about my perfect wedding proposal, didn’t you?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

Yixing stares to the ceiling. “It’s not that, dumbo. It’s me. I think I did say something stupid to Nini’s and Hunnie’s teacher.”

Chanyeol sighes. “What’s new, hyung? Really, what’s new...” Seconds after, Chanyeol stands up quickly. “Wait, what? You said something? To Teacher Kim?! What did you say?!”

Yixing covers his face with his palms “I don’t know! Perhaps I confessed to him?!”

“You did what?!”

Yixing rolls himself on the floor, muttering chants ‘He probably don’t understand or cannot comprehend’ and ‘I’m stupid’ countless times, and praying everything will be okay. And not awkward.

Now he’s thinking about Monday. The Monday when he will meet the bunny-looking teacher. And face the effect of his idiocy.

\--

Monday comes and lucky Yixing is being saved by an urgent meeting early in the morning and Chanyeol needs to send the twins. Okay, that’s good. 

Yixing is struggling with his car’s seat belt when he gets a call, not bothering to glance at the screen before picking it up. The meeting was running a bit late and he was seriously on the verge of panicking because he was late to pick up his princes from kindergarten – long lost his constant worry about the effect of his drinking habit. “Hello? Channie, is that you? I’m so sorry to disturb you, I know you sent the kiddos this morning, but can you help me again? Can you pick up Nini and Hunnie because I’m a dumb dad and I forgot that to pick them up and I am in the middle of the city and it will be a bit late to arrive there and of course not because of idiotic stuff that I did when I’m drunk-”

“Actually Mr. Zhang, it’s Kim Junmyeon here.”

Yixing’s jaw drops, and he closes his mouth immediately. The embarrassment starts to fill in, and he grips the steering, hard.

One embarrassment is about his drinking thing, one is about well, everything.

“Mr. Zhang? Are you still there?”

“O-oh, yes, Teacher Kim, I’m still here,” Yixing clears his throat.

“Actually, I’m calling to ask what time will you be coming because it seems that you are running a bit late to pick up the boys. But worry not, I will be here to accompany all kids,” Junmyeon replies, not an ounce of malice detected.

“I’m so sorry, Teacher Kim. I lost track of time, and I’m coming now. I’m so sorry again.” Yixing unconsciously bows.

“No, don’t worry Mr. Zhang. Take your time. We will be here waiting.”

Yixing feels butterfly, no, butterflies flapping wings in an attempt to go out of the small-full-of-gastric-juice structure (or in other word – stomach). Blush starts creeping up his face.‘We?’ His heart may burst anytime soon. “Sure, thank you Teacher Kim. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Drive safe, Mr. Zhang,” Junmyeon says before he ends the call.

The whole drive to the kindergarten somehow felt magical to Yixing. Is it because there is one more person waiting for him? Or because he is having his big crush on his sons’ teacher after so long not feeling this romantic kind of love?

The moment he goes out of the car, Yixing smiles.

“Kids, look! It’s your daddy!” Yixing hears Junmyeon’s angelic voice. It sounds like good , lovely music to his ear. He kind of wishes to listen to that voice for eternity.

“Daddy!” Jongin and Sehun screams, running to Yixing who was standing in front of the car, smiling albeit a bit wide.

“My bubs! Come here, come to daddy!” Yixing opens his arms, and twinnies run straight into their father’s embrace.

“Daddy, Nini misses you,” Jongin says.

“Daddy, Hunnie mith bed and onethie and chocolate”

“So Hunnie didn’t miss me? Aww, daddy sad,” Yixing pouts.

Sehun sighs, an action too mature for a 4 years old to do. Yixing bets on his grandmother’s ancient ring that this kid learned such behavior from Chanyeol. “Nini says he mith daddy, Hunnie didn’t want to thay the thame thing. Hunnie different.”

Yixing laughs, sure Sehun missed his bed. Such a sleepyhead. Yixing lifts both Jongin and Sehun, and sees Junmyeon tilting his head, probably cringes to the sappy typical family drama done by three of them. What Yixing misses is Junmyeon’s small smile.

“Okay bubs, can you wait for daddy in the car? I have something to discuss with your teacher,” Yixing says as he puts down both his children.

Jongin nods, and pulls the sullen Sehun away to the car.

“Thank you, Teacher Kim,” Yixing bows a bit.

Junmyeon bows back. “No problem Mr. Zhang, there are still many children whose parents are running late. It’s unavoidable after all.”

“Oh I’m glad-“

“But not this day.”

Yixing panics. “Oh, so you need to clock out late today because of Nini and Hunnie? Oh, I’m so sorry that I made you work overtime,” Yixing says, apologetically.

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No no, it’s fine by me. Really.”

Yixing blushes, before realising his main reason for talking alone with the teacher. “Actually Teacher Kim, there is something I want to ask.”

Junmyeon nods, before gesturing for the other man to proceed.

“Urm, last Friday, I knew I called you in the middle of the night. I’m deeply sorry for that. I was drunk, and it’s my drinking habit that I called everyone. I’m so sorry. And, did I say something offensive to you? Or anything? I will apologize for that in advance,” Yixing bows, bites his lips.

Junmyeon bowes back, shaking his head. “No, really. You didn’t say anything offensive, worry not.” He smiles.

“Do tell me if there is anything I can do to cover this. I know it’s awkward and inappropriate, and it’s a bit too much of me to call you outside of your working hour. And also as a gesture of me showing my gratitude. For today. You, taking care of the twins because I’m running late-“

“A cup of coffee would be enough for this.”

Yixing is perplexed. Blinks his eyes albeit too fast. “W-what-“

“I guess that means no coffee then for me?”

“N-no, coffee? Y-ye-yes for course. Coffee. For a week. Coffee on me,” Yixing stutters.

“Is it okay if I add cake on the deal?” Junmyeon jokes.

Yixing lets out a laugh. “Sure, why not? Just tell me the time and day.”

And after moving past his embarrassing moment, Yixing never feels the wind blew too peacefully like this. The wind blows, spreading his love in the air.

\--

Days have passed, and just when Yixing starts to feel his hectic life moving on a smooth ride – no more stupid shit and so on, something happened. He is wrong. His life will never have a smooth ride.

For 10 years of having both Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae as his best friends, not once Yixing feels the urge to kill both of those idiotic morons or push them into a see full of sharks (okay kidding), but today, Yixing wants to do that so badly (really, this time it’s real). Yixing cannot believe his eyes now. He swears to god he will kill Byun Baekhyun the moment this funny stuff ends. And puts both Jongdae and Chanyeol on the altar as soon as he can, because there is no other way of making that man’s life miserable, than having goofy Chanyeol as husband. He will end those lives for good.

He is 35 years old single parent with 2 sons and yet, his best friend of 10 years - stupid Baek signed him up for a fucking blind date.

Another blind date. With the majestic good-looking teacher named Kim Junmyeon.

He wishes Baekhyun would be swallowed by earth. And Jongdae would be struck by lightning.

“Mr. Zhang?” Junmyeon stands up from his seat, face full of confusion.

Yixing steps slowly to the table near the clear window, embracing himself. Chanting hundred times in his head not to make this shit already worse than it is now.

“Hello, Teacher Kim.” Yixing bows a bit, followed by the other man.

“I-I didn’t know my blind date is you,” Junmyeon says.

“Me too..” Yixing replies, apologetically. “I mean, who wants to have a blind date with a single dad?”

“No Mr. Zhang, don’t get me wrong. It is just, you looked like the person who will never get involved with this kind of stuff, you know?”

Yixing scratches his not-so-itchy head. “Well, you will get involved if you have a bunch of crazy best friends.”

“Well, mine is crazy too,” Junmyeon laughs. “Anyway, I guess we shall just enjoy this evening? Eating and stuff like that? After all you are owing me a week’s worth of coffee.”

“Oh, that. S-sure, why not we enjoy a cup of coffee and some cakes, if it’s fine by you, Teacher Kim?” Yixing replies.

“Please, call me Junmyeon. I mean, it's the weekend.” Junmyeon chuckles. “And it is a blind date.”

He gulpes. “Oh, right. Then I guess, you can call me comfortably too, urm, J-Junmyeon” Yixing blushes.

“Sure Yixing. So, should we order now?” Junmyeon flips the menu, and Yixing observes everything that the teacher did.

The fingers gracefully move as the teacher taps the table slowly while going through the menu.

The small hum.

The peaceful face.

All.

If love is a hole, Yixing definitely is falling deeper into the hole. It goes down, down, baby. And surely, gravity pulls him down, down and down.

“Is there something on my face?”

Yixing blinks, face blushes again. “No, n-nothing, of course.”

Junmyeon chuckles softly. “Cute.”

Yixing raises his head immediately. Is he hearing things now? Is it?

“So, I guess your friend is Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asks as soon as they order.

Yixing’s eyes widen. “H-how- What- You know Baek?”

“Mystery is solved then,” Junmyeon smiles. 

“What do you mean?” Yixing tilts his head, brain cells incapable of connecting the dots now.

“Well, my cousin asked me a favour to go on a blind date, and yeah, here I am. My cousin’s name is Minseok. Kim Minseok.”

It’s final. Baekhyun will be killed first, then Jongdae. Then Minseok. He will take care of Soo and his yet-to-be-born sibling. Yes, Yixing decides that moment. “Oh. Ohhh. Okay, I am so sorry. Baekhyun is a good friend but sometimes he goes crazy. Poor Minseok being influenced by his husband,” he slowly takes a bite of the chocolate cake as he palms his face internally.

“It’s okay. Really. Plus, I’m really interested to go out with you, Yixing,” Junmyeon sips the coffee.

Yixing almost chokes on his cake. “What?!”

“I said, I am interested in going out with you, Yixing. That, if you give me a chance, of course,” Junmyeon smiles.

Yixing freezes. “W-why?” Yixing asks, hesitating about the whole sudden confession that comes out of Junmyeon’s lips.

“My heart said so,” Junmyeon replies, straight forward. “I’m not expecting an answer now, of course. But, do know I really want to go out, with you, Yixing. And I am hoping today will not be our last time out, together.”

Yixing gulps. Did his crush actually say that? And Yixing couldn’t sit still for the entire blind date. It was a sweet torture to his small weak heart, seriously.

\--

Right after the blind date ends, Yixing with a flushed face marches to Jongdae’s café across the road. He is 100% sure Baekhyun is there, stuffing his mouth with all sorts of Jongdae’s cakes. A part of him lowkey thanks Baekhyun for the stuff that happened just now. But he surely will rip Baekhyun to pieces now.

“Yah Byun Baekhyun! Come here! I will kill you now! This instance!” Yixing says the moment he enters the café, walking towards the table where the fixed spot of daily meeting for three of them.

“Why? Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?” Baekhyun replies lazily, while having his sweet macaroon.

“Hi Yixing, something happened?” Jongdae walks towards the table, putting a cup of coffee on the table.

“Yeah, this time it’s because you, Baek! I hate you,” Yixing shots, obviously flustered. “I’m not expecting a blind date with my crush!”

“Me? Because of me? Why? I don’t do anything!” Baekhyun retaliates, standing up now.

“Yeah, it’s because of you dumbo! You planned the date, isn’t it?!” If not being stopped by Jongdae, surely Baekhyun will kiss the floor, his mouth first, then butt.

“Fine, it’s me! And Min! After all, the blind date did help you, a lot, right? I bet you guys already went through the first name basis, right? Tell me that! All I did was to become the most trusted wingman ever to help my single ass shy friend to meet his crush which is a potential good freaking husband and finally my sweet little Nini and Hunnie will get another freaking cool stylish dad!” Baekhyun replies in one breath.

Yixing sighs, then plops onto the sofa, eyes on his shiny shoes. “He asked me out.”

Silence.

Yixing raises his head, only to find both his best buddies’ face only an inch from his. “What?”

“He asked you out? Out? Like out? Really?” Baekhyun gasps.

“Oh,” Yixing nods, absent-minded.

Jongdae too, joining the nodding ceremony until he shrieks. “What the hell? My friend caught a man!”

Yixing massages his temples, leaning on the sofa. “Your high-pitch scream makes me dizzy.”

“Eyyyy, I don’t think so. It’s the love shot from Junmyeon that makes you feel dizzy right? Whipped man,” Baekhyun nudges Yixing, smirking.

“Shut up you both! I’m still angry at you guys for that surprise blind date. And I made myself look like an idiot too today,” Yixing sighed.

“That is totally not important. The point is, do you want to go out with the mighty handsome majestic bunny-looking Teacher Kim Junmyeon?”

Yixing lets out a long breath. “I-I-“

“You what?” Baekhyun cuts off Yixing’s words.

“Shut it dumbo, he’s trying to talk now!” Jongdae smacks Baekhyun. “Okay Xing, continue. Continue continue.”

“Okay, so he asked me out, right?” Yixing plays with his fingers.

Baekhyun and Jongdae nod simultaneously. “So?”

“The thing is I don’t think I will agree to it,” Yixing answers in one breath.

Baekhyun groans. “Why? Why in the world? Why?”

“I have a big crush on him, yes, I do. Whipped? Of course. But, how can I be together with a single man when I’m a single dad with 2 sons? I mean, people will surely look at him differently, you know,” Yixing plays with his fingers, before he realizes that he is being hugged by both his friends. “I don’t want him to get that awful look, or me getting that whore-labelling look. He doesn’t deserve that. And am I ready for that?”

Surely, this stuff will remain on his head for a long time.

\--

Yixing tries his best not to bump into the bunny-looking teacher. Send twinnies to kindergarten? Chanyeol does that now. Picking them up from kindergarten? Jongdae’s the chosen one. But today it seems that luck isn’t on his side.

After arriving home from the café, Jongin starts crying. “Daddy, Soo missing! Soo not here,” Jongin cries, one pitch higher.

So apparently Jongin has lost his most treasured teddy bear and Yixing has absolutely no idea where in the world that brown bear is. “Zhang Zhongren, how many times should I tell you to never bring out your stuff?”

Jongin cries even louder. Following his brother, Sehun starts to cry as well. Oh, what a wonderful crying duo, and Sehun continues on begging Yixing to find Soo for Jongin. “Daddy, Thoo gone! Thoo gone, Nini thad!” Sehun wails as he clings to Yixing’s right leg.

“Zhang Shixun, why are you crying? Both of you don’t have rights to cry, not when you did wrong,” Yixing says sternly.

Jongin continues his crying parade by stomping his feet, urging his mighty dad to find the missing Soo. As if his dad has some psychic power to find the bear.

Yixing sighs.

Seconds after, the bell rings.

Yixing takes Sehun and lets the boy climb his back even while crying, before scooping Jongin, patting slowly on the kid’s back. “Who’s there?”

“Mr. Zhang?”

Yixing freezes. That voice. No, no no no. He tries his best to not meet this teacher. Eyy, there is no way the cute looking man with peachy rosy cheeks named Kim Junmyeon will come to his house.

There is no way, right? Unless.. He slowly unlocks the door, and wow. An angel. He never knows his door leads to heaven.

After days not seeing this man, he kinda misses the teacher. A lot.

“Oh, thank god this is the correct house. I rang every single bell on this floor because I messed up writing the address on my palm with a pen, and now it’s barely readable. Water is the worst enemy of pen ink, really.”

Yixing can see Junmyeon sweats a lot. But, it looks damn too sexy. He gulps.

“Yixing?”

Yixing snaps out of his thoughts.  _ Dirty thoughts, go away. _ “W-what are you doing here, Junmyeon?”

“I’m glad you called me Junmyeon. I thought we are back to a formal way of addressing each other. After all, you’re kind of missing from the radar nowadays. And I sort of.. missed you.”

He feels his breath hitched. Yixing bites his lower lips.

“As expected, Nini cries a lot. Poor boy. Here, I brought your Soo,” Junmyeon brings a brown teddy bear out of a paper bag, then patting Jongin’s head.

Jongin stops crying at that moment, and quickly reaches for the bear, wiping his tears and grinning. Teacher Kim found Soo! Nini loves Teacher Kim.”

Junmyeon smiles. “Teacher Kim loves Nini, and Hunnie, and your daddy.”

Again, Yixing feels there is something wrong with the butterflies that he had raised in his stomach. The butterflies won’t stop flapping their wings!

Seeing Yixing stare into nothingness, Junmyeon points to Yixing’s head. “I can see Hunnie is very sleepy.”

Yixing finally realises what it is. Sehun is asleep, with his head on his head, perhaps drooling. Tsk, after making that riot of ‘please find Thoo for Nini’. Brat.

“Why don’t you come inside first, I mean, you are a guest. It’s blazing hot outside. And you are running around. Come in for a cold drink. Let me put these kids to sleep first,” Yixing makes ways for Junmyeon to enter his house.

Junmyeon smiles, before stepping inside.

Right after Yixing puts both twins to sleep, he finds Junmyeon sitting on the couch, eyes on the photo on the table beside the television.

“Junmyeon? I’m so sorry that you went all the way to come here to send Soo,” Yixing opens the fridge and takes out a can of drink, then puts it in front of Junmyeon before joining Junmyeon sitting on the couch. “Thank you Junmyeon. I was totally unaware that Nini brought his teddy bear to kindergarten. I mean, these two kids always lose their stuffs outside the house. Shoes included.”

“It’s okay, really,” Junmyeon replies, “Plus, I wanted to meet you.”

Yixing shuts his mouth, clasping his lips tight.

“Do you really turn me down? Is that the reply to my question, you know, the question that I asked during our blind date?” Junmyeon plays with the can, voice slightly sad.

Yixing hums.

“Did I misread your gesture?”

Yixing raises his head, facing Junmyeon.

“Is it? Did I?” Junmyeon questions, again.

Yixing shakes his head, “No-”

“Then why?”

Slowly, Yixing lets out his breath, trying his best not to let the tears brimming on his eyes drop. “You, a single man. Me, a single dad. Why would you be together with a man that already had 2 sons? We have that freaking boundary, you know. I-”

Yixing’s sentence is cut off as Junmyeon presses his lips on Yixing’s tongue, urging the dad of two kids to let him in. Yixing does, and after a while, he feels the teacher left multiple kisses on his jaw, and then the crook of his neck, sucking even. “Junmyeon..”

“Hmmmmm?”

“What are you doin-“

Yixing lets out a short moan. Dang, the teacher hits the soft spot just under his ear.

“Proving that to hell with ‘single man and single dad cannot be together’ statement because I love you, and no one can say otherwise. So, go out with me?” Junmyeon stops kissing, facing Yixing.

Yixing bites his lower lips, “But you-”

“Yixing, I don’t care what others would say about me. Shall we continue then?” Junmyeon smirks, and Yixing nodding slowly.

“I don’t know my sons’ teacher is a wild bunny, not a tame house-sheltered bunny,” Yixing giggles as he feels Junmyeon’s hot breath near his neck.

“Now you know,” Junmyeon puts his hands behind Yixing’s neck, before he continues kissing Yixing again.

“Daddy and Teacher Kim. Kiss kiss.”

Yixing immediately pushes Junmyeon, and looks beside. To his horror, Jongin is standing with Soo in his hand, and covering Sehun’s eyes with his other hand.

He gasps. “Baby bub, how long are you- How- Why- Oh-“

Jongin giggled, and Sehun.. He almost falls flat onto the floor, too sleepy to even react.

“Uh-oh, too early for sex education.”

Yixing smacks Junmyeon, before he scoops Jongin in his arms, followed by Junmyeon who picks Sehun, both of the adults urgently put the kids back in their bed. Jongin asks multiple questions, that Yixing promise will answer in future (no, it’s obviously a lie, no one will get sex education at the mere age of 4) and Sehun, no, that kid really has no curiosity, at all.

“This is what we will face in future, are you ready for that?” Yixing whispers to Junmyeon as he puts Soo the teddy bear beside Jongin.

Yixing’s head hurts because of all of this. These abrupt, multiple changes. He definitely will plan the future well, because in future he really needs intimate time with his sons’ teacher, Kim Junmyeon. After all, he had 3 people calling him daddy. That is such tough work, isn’t it?

Junmyeon smirks, “Of course, daddy. And Yixing, you still owe me a week of coffee and cakes. In case you forgot.”

Yixing scoffs, this man is petty. He rolls his eyes. How can he remember the deal they made ages ago?

“Thank you for that, and for your confession,” Junmyeon says, pecking Yixing’s cheek and bolts out of the room.

Yixing puts his hand over his cheek, before he realises what Junmyeon said just now. “Wait. So, did I really confess to you? That night? Kim Junmyeon, explain that!”

\---

**Extra :**

Junmyeon was in the middle of his beauty sleep when his phone rang nonstop. Thinking that it is an emergency, he picks the call up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” Junmyeon mutters, voice hoarse.

Silence.

“Hello?”

Junmyeon is about to hang up the call when suddenly he hears someone screaming his name. “Yah Kim Junmyeon!”

“Yes?”

“Kim Junmyeon! Kim Junmyeon, this is Zhang Yixing. Hello!” the man on the other line says.

Junmyeon immediately sits on his bed, eyes blinking. Is this man drunk-call him?

“Mr Zhang? Hello, it’s Kim Junmyeon here. What are the occasion of calling me-“

“Of course it’s Kim Junmyeon there. I know ehehehehehhe. Kim Junmyeon, I have a crush on you! I think I love you! So much! Will you love me back? Will you love me, Zhang Yixing, back? Will youuuuuu?”

Uh-oh.

Junmyeon’s eyes go wide. He gulps. ‘This man, a father of his students, loves him? Heck, this is a serious confession of the year’.

Despite being a confident teacher, Junmyeon can’t help but feeling a bit insecure, of all. His appearance, his knowledge, everything. And of course, insecure of confessing his sweet little crush on one of his students’ fathers. Zhang Yixing. Or known as Lay Zhang - the most popular book writer in the country. The very first moment he sees that man, he feels the man fill him up. All of him. He even wants to run till the end of the world with that man. As a teacher, he can’t possibly have a stupid crush on his students’ parents. Well, technically because they have a wife or husband? Yes, that.

But upon knowing the man he has a crush on is a single father, Junmyeon feels that it is possible. Everything is possible with that man. He knows it. Junmyeon being Junmyeon, he chickened out everytime he wanted to confess. Stupid Junmyeon.

“Mr. Zhang?”

There is no sound from the other line, and all of sudden, the call ends.

Junmyeon blinks. It is sure strange, but all he knows now is, he will pursue his love. Zhang Yixing. After all, love knows no boundary. Nothing, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the story (though it's cliche, full of predictable thing, and oh, the late night drunk confession) eheheheheheehe. Last but not least, call him daddy (wink wink)


End file.
